Wheelchairs are an important means of transportation for a significant portion of society. Whether manual or powered, wheelchairs provide an important degree of independence for those they assist. However, this degree of independence can be limited if the wheelchair is required to traverse obstacles such as, for example, curbs that are commonly present at sidewalks, driveways, and other paved surface interfaces.
In this regard, most wheelchairs have front and rear casters to stabilize the chair from tipping forward or backward and to ensure that the drive wheels are always in contact with the ground. One such wheelchair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,404 to Garin. On such wheelchairs, the caster wheels are typically much smaller than the driving wheels and located both forward and rear of the drive wheels. Though this configuration provided the wheelchair with greater stability, it made it difficult for such wheelchairs to climb over obstacles such as, for example, curbs or the like, because the front casters could not be driven over the obstacle due to their small size and constant contact with the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,473 to Degonda et al. describes a wheelchair having front and rear casters similar to Garin and a pair of additional forward lift wheels. The lift wheels are positioned off the ground and slightly forward of the front caster. Configured as such, the lift wheels first engage a curb and cause the wheelchair to tip backwards. As the wheelchair tips backwards, the front caster raises off the ground to a height so that it either clears the curb or can be driven over the curb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,343 to Strautnieks also describes a wheelchair having front and rear casters. The front casters are each connected to a pivot arm that is pivotally attached to the sides of the wheelchair frame. Springs bias each pivot arm to limit the vertical movement thereof. So constructed, each front caster can undergo vertical movement when driven over an obstacle.
While the above-mentioned art provides various wheelchair configurations for traversing obstacles, a need still exists for a more complete wheelchair suspension.